


A Quiet Moment

by xoimadivaox



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Could i make it more obvious that this is pure fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hand Kisses, Inspired by a gif set I saw on tumblr, Lucifer calls in favors for Trixie, Movie Premiere, Post-Season/Series 04, Romantic Fluff, Step-Devil, Step-Satan, hand kisses; that's it; that's the fic, sweet moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoimadivaox/pseuds/xoimadivaox
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe share a sweet moment in the car after attending a movie premiere with Trixie.Fluffy drabble. (If you couldn't tell from the tags)





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, in all honesty, this is 100% a self-indulging little drabble. I don't know how I feel about most of it, the wording could be improved, but eh. I just wanted Lucifer pressing sweet kisses on the back of Chloe's hand while driving.

Somehow, Lucifer scored them tickets to the premiere of _Frozen 2_ in Los Angeles. Well. Chloe didn't have to think too hard on the how he did it. It was Lucifer after all, so it was easy for her to assume that he simply called in a few favors here and there and they were on their merry way.  
  
Really, the surprise came more from the fact that he used up some of his favors for Trixie. The little girl had been talking about the movie almost non-stop for weeks now and just the fact that he had gone out of his way to surprise her, to please her, was almost enough for happy tears to well up in Chloe's eyes. And to think that she had been manipulated into thinking that this man was evil. How could she have let that happen?  
  
The red carpet had been a bit of an awkward experience for Chloe, her mind automatically going back to her _Hot Tub High School_ days or when her mother used to drag her to her own premieres back when she was a little girl, but she had braced herself and gone on, standing next to Lucifer for pictures with a smile on her face, his arm around her waist and Trixie grinning proudly between them. On the plus side, since it had been a kids' movie, the whole affair had been a whole lot more casual than the golden age of Penny Decker's films had been.  
  
As far as sequels went, _Frozen 2_ hadn't been so bad, but she could definitely foresee more than a few rewatch as soon as the movie became available on streaming services. Luckily for Chloe, Trixie was starting to outgrow her Disney phase so she could only hope that her little monkey wasn't going to want to watch that one as often as she had watched the first one.  
  
But for now, as the sun was almost set on Los Angeles, Lucifer drove them away from the theatre in one of his more family-friendly car, Trixie already nodding off in the back seat after the events of the day had finally taken their toll on her. Chloe leaned her head against the headrest, gazing at him. Sometimes, she still couldn't believe that he was back in Los Angeles, back to her. It seemed too good to be true.  
  
Sensing her eyes on him, he glanced at her, smiling softly as he focused back on the road. Without a word, he moved his hand to the console between them, palm up, and Chloe didn't waste a second before she slipped her hand over his, interlacing their fingers and giving them a squeeze. Lucifer's smile automatically widened and he brought their joined hands to his lips, softly kissing her knuckles before he dropped them back gently to the console.  
  
"I love you," Chloe whispered as she slowly started to run her thumb over his knuckles.  
  
"And I, you, Detective," came his easy reply.


End file.
